2012/Jul-Dec/List/Community Announcements
July *'July 05' - Enter the June 2012 MC Giveaway!!! *'July 05' - Last chance to harness the Digital Rainbow! *'July 06' - Cash Shop Update: Forgotten Pages Bundle *'July 06' - EI Report: Modus Operandi and Lady Jayne and the Mummy! *'July 10' - Create a custom title! *'July 11' - Convention Tour: San Diego Comic-Con 2012! *'July 11' - Enter a magical board game world with the Runic Challenge! *'July 13' - WANTED - Special News Update *'July 13' - EI Report: Lady Jayne and the Mummy! *'July 15' - July's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'July 16' - CAPTURED - Special News Update *'July 18' - Let the Rejected Olympics Begin! *'July 18' - The Cash Tree and Offers Page have changed! *'July 19' - Monthly Update: July 2012 *'July 19' - Cash Shop Update: Rejected Olympics Team Bundle *'July 20' - Cash Shop Update: An additional Rejected Olympics Uniform! *'July 20' - EI Report: Lady Jayne and the Mummy, and Modus Operandi! *'July 24' - Gold Shop Update: Gaia Scouts and Island Celebration! *'July 25' - Convention Tour: Otakon 2012! *'July 25' - Cash Shop Update: Rapid EI Bundle #5! *'July 27' - Get a head start on August's CI with Advance Chance! *'July 27' - EI Report: All-Star Cheer! *'July 31' - Cash Shop Update: Cirque Du Lumiere Bundle! August *'August 01' - August 2012 Wii Giveaway Contest Starts Today! *'August 01' - The Rejected Olympics have concluded! *'August 02' - The Runic Challenge Ends Monday, August 6th! *'August 03' - EI Report: Modus Operandi and All-Star Cheer! *'August 07' - New possibility in the Crystal Box! *'August 08' - Enter the kingdom of dreams with Forgotten Reverie! *'August 10' - EI Report: All-Star Cheer and Bunnihilation! *'August 11' - Join the 10th Annual Ball! *'August 14' - Convention Tour: Gencon 2012! *'August 14' - Check out the Heralds of Chaos trailer! *'August 15' - August's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'August 17' - Cash Shop Update: Love of Tea Bundle! *'August 17' - EI Report: Modus Operandi and All-Star Cheer *'August 20' - Cash Shop Cleanup! *'August 21' - Convention Tour: Fan Expo 2012! *'August 21' - Help Rebuild Edmund's Shop! *'August 22' - Gold Shop Update: Hats Off to You! *'August 23' - Monthly Update: August 2012 *'August 23' - CrosStitch Contest: Monster Costumes! *'August 23' - Cash Shop Update: Happenstance Romance Bundle! *'August 24' - Join the fun in the 4th Annual user-run Camp NSTG event! *'August 24' - EI Report: All-Star Cheer! *'August 27' - Enter the August 2012 MC Giveaway!!! *'August 27' - Take advantage of September's Advance Chance! *'August 28' - Convention Tour: Sac Anime Summer 2012! *'August 28' - EI Report: Band of Bremen! *'August 29' - Edmund's Shop: Thanks for Helping! *'August 30' - Cash Shop Update: Astra Metamorphosis Deux! *'August 31' - EI Report: Modus Operandi and Band of Bremen! September *'September 04' - Last chance to grab Forgotten Reverie! *'September 06' - Edmund's Shop: The Votes are In! *'September 06' - Cash Shop Update: Roller Derby Bundle! *'September 07' - Welcome to Detention! *'September 07' - EI Report: Band of Bremen! *'September 11' - Save a young superhero from detention in Champion Halls! *'September 11' - Chalk it up to Fun!: Suggest a theme for our wall and win :D *'September 14' - EI Report: Band of Bremen! *'September 15' - September's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'September 18' - Enter the September 2012 MC Giveaway!!! *'September 19' - Gold Shop Update: Retro and Modern Science Fiction! *'September 20' - Cash Shop Update: Ultimate Race Bundle! *'September 21' - Monthly Update: September 2012 *'September 21' - EI Report: Band of Bremen! *'September 24' - Take an Advance Chance on October's CI! *'September 25' - New Android App now available *'September 25' - Convention Tour: Anime Weekend Atlanta 2012! *'September 25' - Luck Chest: new items, old favorites & shop sellback! *'September 27' - Cash Shop Update: Fall Fashion Trends! *'September 28' - EI Report: Band of Bremen and Antipathy! October *'October 01' - Tiger & Bunny has come to Gaia! *'October 03' - Last chance to grab Champion Halls! *'October 03' - Fall Forum Clean-Up Coming *'October 05' - New Game on Gaia - Heralds of Chaos! *'October 05' - EI Report: Antipathy! *'October 06' - Cash Shop Update: Devilish Date Bundle *'October 08' - New in the Crystal Box: Apato the Longneck! *'October 09' - Convention Tour: New York Comic-Con 2012! *'October 10' - Gaze into an alternate reality with Dark Reflection 2! *'October 12' - EI Report: Bunnihilation and Antipathy! *'October 15' - October's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'October 16' - Gaia Offers has a new item! *'October 17' - Gaia's 2012 Halloween Event Has Arrived! *'October 18' - Cash Shop Update: Halloween Costumes! *'October 19' - EI Report: Antipathy! *'October 19' - Monthly Update: October 2012 *'October 23' - Housing Update: Halloween Stuff! *'October 24' - CrosStitch Update: Halloween Costumes & New Contest! *'October 25' - Equip yourself for battle with the Heralds of Chaos Deck CI! *'October 26' - Last chance to grab Tiger & Bunny items! *'October 26' - EI Report: Antipathy's finale! *'October 29' - Get a head start on November's CI with Advance Chance! *'October 30' - New REI: Wisteria! *'October 31' - Cash Shop Update: Animated Halloween Items! November *'November 01' - Last chance to grab Dark Reflection 2! *'November 01' - Enter the October 2012 MC Giveaway!!! *'November 02' - EI Report: Wisteria! *'November 05' - Hello. Did you know that I am going to be the president? *'November 06' - Hi. I too am going to be president, and not him. *'November 06' - November's Advance Chance is... different somehow. *'November 07' - Embark on a search for the unknown with Cryptic Path! *'November 09' - Monster Galaxy: Exile for iOS and Android is here! *'November 09' - EI Report: Wisteria! *'November 12' - Cash Shop Update: Lake Cygnus Bundle! *'November 13' - All New Backgrounds for Gaia Avatar Cards! *'November 15' - November's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'November 16' - Act fast-- it's Cash Shop Cleanup time! *'November 16' - EI Report: Wisteria! *'November 16' - Monthly Update: November 2012 *'November 19' - Changes Coming to the Daily Chance *'November 19' - Announcing our new virtual currency partner - Zeevex *'November 19' - Black Friday 2012 schedule! *'November 21' - EI Report: Wisteria! *'November 21' - Thanksgiving is here! Play Gobble Gobble Bang Bang! *'November 21' - Gold Shop Update: New Hair and Eyes at Salon Durem! *'November 23' - Black Friday 2012: Huge Bundles, Amazing Items! *'November 28' - Be among the first to get December's CI with Advance Chance! *'November 29' - Last chance to grab Cryptic Path! *'November 30' - EI Report: The Finale of Wisteria! December *'December 05' - Join Us for the 4th Annual Modmas! *'December 05' - Revolution Midnight: Great Items for a Worthy Cause! *'December 07' - New REI: Polar Tear! *'December 10' - Strange. December's Advance Chance seems... different. *'December 10' - New in the Crystal Box: Kaloh the Valu! *'December 11' - Find adventure in the land of toys with Trinket Heart! *'December 14' - Bye Bye Bidblast, Hello Flynn's Plunder *'December 14' - 12 Days of Xmas: Claim Your Free Gifts! *'December 14' - EI Report: Polar Tear and Bunnihilation! *'December 15' - December's Collectibles are here! *'December 17' - Revolution Midnight is leaving the Cash Shop soon! *'December 17' - Get a new item for completing Gaia Offers! *'December 18' - CrosStitch: Contest Winners, New Contest, and Garage Sale! *'December 19' - Vote in the Revolution Midnight poll! *'December 19' - CrosStitch Contest: Sweets for a Sweetie! *'December 20' - Cash Shop Update: Classic Wintertide Bundle! *'December 21' - EI Report: Polar Tear *'December 21' - Apocalypsmas Approaches! *'December 21' - Monthly Update: December 2012 *'December 22' - Super Prize 2012 is here! *'December 26' - Evolving Item Bundle #6 - Packed With Loveliness! *'December 27' - New items in the Luck Chest! *'December 28' - EI Report: Stinger and Polar Tear! *'December 31' - Get a head start on January's CI with Advance Chance! Category:Years/Split